


Perfect Little World

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we argued so much during a class discussion that we both got kicked out of class and we’re still arguing outside of class” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little World

“Wick, if you do that the whole damn thing would fall apart! You know it would! Now can you shut up and let me listen to the lecture in peace. I have no idea why you keep picking a fight with me!”

“Like hell it would! My plans are flawless, Reyes. Why can’t you just accept that? And besides I’m not the one who gets so hot headed over everything! Did you ever think that I also would like to hear what our esteemed teacher, Sinclair, has to say. ”

Raven just laughs mockingly before flipping Wick off. The other just sticks his tongue out at her before crossing his arms and turning away like a pouty brat.

Letting out a tired sigh, Sinclair stares at the two people in front of him. Even though they were definitely the best students in this class, Raven Reyes and Kyle Wick couldn’t stop arguing with one another about the smallest things whenever something came up. They argued about each and everything that Sinclair tried to bring up during class.

“Your blueprints are a fucking disaster and we all know it, Wick.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only who thinks my plans are crap. Sinclair loves my ideas. Don’t you, Sinclair?”

Both Raven and Wick turn to look at him and Sinclair can only grimace softly. Even though he was technically the teacher, these two students had started taking command of his class with their stupid arguments. And so for the his own sake and the rest of the class Sinclair just says, “I think it’s time for you two to leave my class because I can’t deal with your arguments anymore. You’re welcome to join us again when you have sorted out your differences and are ready to learn about mechanical theory again. Now get the fuck out of my class.”

Both Wick’s and Raven’s jaws drop and they can only stare at Sinclair as he points to the door indicating they should leave now. With their heads bowed the two arguing teens make their way out of the classroom and once the door closes behind them Sinclair lets out a relieved sigh before smiling and saying,

“Now that those two idiots are gone, are you guys ready to learn everything you’ll ever need to know about mechanics?”

Outside of the classroom Wick and Raven were still arguing but now it was about  something entirely different. Something that was definitely not mechanical. It seemed to be a litt

“Did you really have to offend my genius plans? That kind of hurt my feelings.”

Rolling her eyes at Wick’s theatrics Raven just says, “Stop being so dramatic. You know they wouldn’t have believed us if I didn’t say that. Now where do you want to go?” Stopping Raven glances down at the watch on her wrist before continuing, “We have the next hour and a half to kill.”

Wick smirks down at Raven before reaching down and lacing his hand through hers. He starts to drag her down the hall muttering, “I can think of a few things we could do.”

Raven just laughs letting herself be pulled by the man that she supposedly hated but really was deeply and madly in love with. The two spend the next hour wrapped up in one another’s arms, all thoughts of mechanical theory gone from their mind. It was just them and them alone in a perfect little world.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
